


【丸昴】陷阱（番外）

by kingstar



Category: 8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	【丸昴】陷阱（番外）

“maru——！！！”  
涉谷在卧室里喊。  
丸山兴冲冲的跑进去。  
“领带！”  
丸山扬起笑脸伸长脖子凑过去。  
“不是！我叫你来是让你帮我系领带的！”  
涉谷手里握着一条大红色的领带不知所措的皱起眉。  
丸山明了的点头，接过来绕向涉谷翻开的衣领后面，借着身高差保持着暧昧圈拢的姿势偷亲了涉谷的耳垂。  
“喂！”涉谷红着耳朵尖没好气的推开丸山，“流氓！”  
丸山挺得意的说，“不然你给我系领带的时候咬回去啊~”  
涉谷懒得和他争辩，他升职以后第一天上班不能迟到。  
“我要走了！”  
“我送你啊！”  
“那你快点！”  
“啊啊啊，便当便当！”  
丸山把较小的那个盒子塞给涉谷，涉谷满脸写着麻烦死了，却双手紧紧的捧着。  
“车钥匙车钥匙，好了，走吧。”  
丸山空出来的左手拉住涉谷的右胳膊出了门。  
门牌上在“丸山”两个字下面用手写体加上了“涉谷”，现在这里是他们两个的家。  
一起上班一起下班，不再是孤孤单单的啃外卖，不再是一个人做饭。打游戏旁边坐了个陪练，睡醒了怀里是喜欢的人。  
同居真是太美好了，丸山笑眯眯的想。  
被人包养就是轻松呀，涉谷翻了个身窝进丸山的胸口。  
而且，不用再去牛郎店花冤枉钱就可以在家舒舒服服的享受服务了。  
服务？  
涉谷拱了拱鼻子，床笫间一些旖旎的画面跳跃出来。  
等等，到底是谁在服务谁啊？  
不满的咬了一口丸山的乳头，疼得对方嗷嗷叫起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“总觉得我亏了。”  
丸山揉着几乎要掉下来的乳头，委屈的瘪嘴，“哪里亏了？”  
“哪里都亏了！”  
所以？  
所以……  
新上任的涉谷课长站在独立办公间比原来桌子大出两圈的高级写字台前对着超级大屏幕的电脑叹了一口气。  
这是通过潜规则换来的职位。  
丸山一副很欠揍的笑眯眼的表情说，“不想让我们家subaru太辛苦~”  
对啊，白天不辛苦，因为晚上有更辛苦的事情要做，呵呵。  
叹完气，撸起袖子，要做什么呢？先……先从擦桌子开始吧。

临近午饭时间，丸山已经开始笑得咧开嘴角，盯着时钟没有了工作的心思。  
到了整点，涉谷杵在办公室中迷茫，丸山大大咧咧的冲进办公室把他拎了出来。  
丸山在办公楼后面的小花园里找到树荫下的长椅，按着涉谷的肩膀坐下。  
打开了同款便当盒，里面花花绿绿的一看就非常有食欲。  
涉谷叹了口气。  
“嗯？subaru不想吃吗？”  
“当了课长也不知道要干什么。”  
丸山笑起来，“是因为没有我陪着吧。”  
涉谷鄙视的瞪了一眼，这家伙总是盲目自信，不过他说的对。看到的时候嫌烦，看不到又有点想他。  
“maru~”涉谷用手指捏起一块香肠塞进嘴里。  
“嗯？”丸山鼓着咀嚼食物的半张脸。  
“没有遇到你之前我虽然没本事，但还是能够自力更生的。”  
“嗯。”丸山附和着点头。  
“但自从遇到你之后，我就老想着偷懒，住在一起之后我更加是什么都不想干了。”  
“嗯。”丸山笑得眼睛眯成一道缝。  
涉谷抬头看他那副蠢样，“所以我不想工作了，天天蹭着你怎么样？”  
“可以啊~”丸山把后半句“求之不得”咽了下去。  
“哎~”又是一声叹息。  
被一个富二代无条件的宠着，没有什么不好，但总觉得自己丢了什么。  
“subaru~”丸山把便当盒往涉谷面前推了推，“我喜欢你，不管你做什么决定，我都支持你！”  
涉谷抱起便当盒，戳了戳煎鸡蛋。  
“呐，maru……”涉谷又去戳旁边的土豆色拉，“我对你的喜欢，好像没有你喜欢我的那么多欸……”  
丸山一脸幸福的笑容，轻轻的从身后环住涉谷的腰，“够了啊，subaru不讨厌我，我已经超级开心啦！”  
哎，真是个傻子。  
涉谷低头开始吃东西。

晚上下班，丸山也已经在门口等好。他本来是开车的，但是涉谷说这样太高调不好，于是他改骑摩托车。把头盔递给涉谷，涉谷赶紧套上去遮住脸，比起四个轮子，这样好像更招摇。  
“抱紧咯？”  
涉谷跨坐上去，纤细的胳膊圈住丸山的腰。  
驶上高速公路后，丸山的车速加快。涉谷下意识的靠近他，前胸贴后背。风呼啸着从耳边刮过，涉谷讨厌头盔，因为妨碍他闻丸山脖颈间的味道。  
回家前先去买菜。  
丸山锁好车，拉着涉谷的手往商业街里面走。  
“会、会被看见的。”涉谷扭捏的僵硬住。  
“嗯？被谁看见？”丸山笑起来，凹进去的酒窝又软又萌，“大家不都知道我们在一起的事情嘛？”  
是啊，搬到丸山家之后经常出入商业街，摊位上的爷爷奶奶都认识他们，热情的把菜往他们手里塞。  
涉谷被丸山拖着走，他觉得不好意思，爷爷奶奶们眼神不太好，一直把他错当成女孩子，他有次索性打扮成subako，想看看爷爷奶奶们什么反应？  
“哎呀，maru酱的媳妇穿裙子真漂亮呢~”  
羞得涉谷脸红了几小时没退下去。  
什么、什么时候成媳妇了？  
决定从此以后再也不穿女装了。  
丸山笑嘻嘻的说，“我家subaru怎么样都好看，穿和不穿都好看。”然后得到一顿家暴。

涉谷跟在丸山身后，越是不发声音越像小媳妇。奶奶拉着他的手给了一把糖果，涉谷真的哭笑不得。  
“以后你一个人买菜啊！”  
“为什么？”  
“感觉我像是你拐卖来的。”  
丸山哈哈哈的大笑，笑得土豆从手里滑下来。  
“吃咖喱吗？”  
丸山抓紧涉谷的手，生怕他一生气一跺脚就跑走了。  
“我要吃烤鱿鱼！”  
在等烤鱿鱼的时候，丸山在旁边买了一袋鲷鱼烧。  
“什么味道的？”  
“红豆和抹茶，你要哪个？”  
“不甜的那个。”  
嘴巴刚咬了一口，不知道哪里来的小狗在舔涉谷的脚踝，涉谷吓得跳出好几米。  
“不是怕猫吗？狗也怕？”丸山笑着把小狗抱开。  
“谁、谁说我怕猫啦？我是过敏！！！”涉谷不甘心的挥舞手臂。

闹了一圈回到家，涉谷反而一点都不饿了。他脱掉衣服直奔浴室，丸山以为他大概狗毛也过敏，担心的在门口问要不要紧。  
“不要紧，你去做饭！”  
涉谷洗完澡出来，见丸山还在厨房切菜，跑到电视机前打开游戏。  
丸山家的视听设备实在太好了，这也是涉谷愿意搬进来的原因之一。比起吃，他绝对是对玩更情有独钟。  
快速的按着按键，屏幕里的小人跳上跳下。  
丸山听到游戏的声音，稍稍把头探出来看了看，然后又缩回去安心的做饭。他一个人住的时候，除了打发时间看电影一般不开电视。涉谷来了以后家里热闹许多，听着那边噼里啪啦的战斗音，丸山配合的把菜切出节奏来。  
前所未有的安定感。  
看着涉谷大口大口的吃饭，丸山的胸腔里满是幸福。  
“好吃吗？”  
“恩。”涉谷对丸山的评价总是淡淡的，几乎不会夸他好，但是丸山心里清楚这便是涉谷认可他的表现。  
“周末出去约会吗？”  
涉谷抹了把嘴，“我不要去商业街。”  
“游乐园？”  
“你恐高又不能玩。”  
丸山泄气的垂下头。  
“随便找条街走走吧。”涉谷加了重点，“不要有人认识我们的地方。”

随便走走，就真的是到了一片陌生区域。没有地图没开导航，两个人漫无目的的走着。  
一高一矮的背影牵着手，路过的小女生捂嘴偷笑。  
她跑过去向比较无害的丸山搭话，“你们是来旅行的吧？有很好吃的蛋包饭要试试吗？”  
丸山自然想尝试，见涉谷没有提出反对意见便点了头。  
女孩带路，拐进巷子指着一间很小的店面，“这里。”然后银铃般的笑起来。  
他们注意到门口竖起的黑板上写着——100秒kiss赠送招牌蛋包饭。  
“这是我家新开的店，特别活动哦~”女孩推开门做出请进的动作。  
丸山尴尬的笑笑，他感觉到涉谷在下面拽他的手离开，但面对别人的邀请他总是很难拒绝。  
“如果kiss没到时间呢？”  
“那很抱歉，要付双倍的钱。”  
涉谷红着脸转身要走，奈何手被丸山抓着，又折了回来。  
“两个大男人有什么好kiss的！”涉谷不满的大叫。  
女孩歪过头，“你们不是恋人吗？”说的是疑问句语气却意外的肯定。  
涉谷被呛得无法反驳。  
“如、如果亲了200秒，可以多送一份吗？”丸山已经跃跃欲试。  
女孩手指点着嘴唇思考，“300秒的话再送两瓶可乐。”  
“丸山隆平，我拒绝！”涉谷整张脸都涨成了番茄红。  
丸山捧起涉谷的后脑勺，不由分说的堵住那张快要破口大骂的嘴。舌尖略微霸道的探入口腔，无所不用其极扫荡柔软的内壁。  
女孩掐表，从很远的距离她就看出这两个人之间冒出的粉红气场，温柔的大犬和傲娇的猫咪，会吵闹打架却在关键的时刻保护对方，比起秀恩爱羡煞旁人他们的感觉更治愈。  
丸山感到涉谷在往后退，他把搭在肩膀上的手滑下去扣住涉谷的后腰。  
涉谷努力的踮起脚，因为被丸山抱得死紧，他不得不贴向丸山胸口。扬起脖子的动作太累，他索性伸出双手环上去。  
一开始他是拒绝的，那么羞耻的事情怎么可以在外人面前做。但当丸山的舌头绕住他的舌头，半是嬉戏半是占有的侵略，熟悉的味道袅绕在鼻息之间，他昏昏沉沉的便接受了这突如其来的温存。  
随着时间一秒一秒的过去，起先还算缠绵的吻逐渐变成了撕咬，涉谷不管不顾的把主动权夺了过来，用牙齿啃咬丸山的下嘴唇。丸山由着他胡闹，闹到他觉得啃够了，再重新用舌尖去抚慰。  
没有听到女孩说时间到了，他们俩完全沉浸在自己的世界里。丸山小心翼翼的将涉谷圈在怀里，指尖从发丝穿过。他用额头抵着他，用鼻尖蹭着，再用嘴唇撕磨。  
“够了吗？”丸山暗哑低沉的声音问。  
涉谷的手指抓皱了丸山的衣领，“恩。”轻不可闻的回答。  
抬起头，发现周围聚集了许多观看的路人，女孩趴在门上笑。  
“啊啊啊！不行了！”涉谷抓着丸山跑路，他实在是太害羞了。

飞快的奔跑，跑出去几条街，到了靠河边的大草坪才停下。  
“混蛋！”涉谷生气的骂道。  
丸山在旁边大喘气，“subaru，蛋包饭还没吃呢~”  
涉谷睁大眼睛瞪丸山，“为什么要吃别人的，我不会吃你给我做的啊！”  
说得很有道理，丸山把涉谷拉向自己，“回家我给你做。”  
“subaru~”  
“干嘛？”  
“刚才亲得太投入，我……我起反应了。”  
涉谷视线往下，丸山的裤子当中鼓出一大块。然后又瞟到自己这边，也好不到哪里去。  
“让你在大庭广众亲嘴！”涉谷一巴掌打过去，丸山没躲，捂住头十分委屈。  
“回家！”涉谷气呼呼的走在前面。  
丸山又一把将他拉回来。  
涉谷跌进丸山的怀抱。  
唇瓣被极轻的触碰了一下。  
丸山笑着说，“喜欢你。”


End file.
